


Double O What Now?

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Secret Agent Genius [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, Eventual Threesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer finds out the true reason that he was brought into MI6. He just hadn’t realized what exactly he was getting himself into.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : [Highland Park Ice Edition](https://shop.highlandpark.co.uk/special-bottlings/highland-park-ice-edition-17-years-old-53-9-abv)
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, 
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970
> 
> This is it, the final fic for my Fic A Week for 2016. 
> 
> I will not be doing one for 2017. Between Mirror and Rough Romance, I can't commit to being able to do four stories a month. So I am sorry but don't worry, you'll still have stories from me in 2017.

Q had given in and started to drink coffee two days before because tea just wasn't doing it anymore. He hadn't left MI6, really Q Branch, in three weeks. Outside of a week ago when his tea had been drugged by a well meaning underling on the request of M. When he woke up, he used his watch to disable everything electronic in a thirty meter radius and went right back to Q Branch. 

Four weeks ago two agents, a Double O Agent and a field agent, had gone to China on a mission. Three weeks ago their trackers went down. Two weeks ago, 002's body had washed up in the Yangtze River with a bullet in his head. There was no still was no visual trace of Reid anywhere. 006 and 007 had been dispatched to try and find him, but up until two days ago they hapad been empty handed. Only three people had known the location of the tracker in Reid. Q, who had put it there himself, Reid, and a nurse in Medical who had found it during an exam after a lab explosion. That meant that there was a mole because as soon as it was figured out that the trackers had been pulled out of them, Q had looked for the nurse. She was found dead by Eve in her apartment with a bullet in her head. 

M, Tanner, and Eve were handling the witch hunt for more moles while Q tried to find Reid. So far nothing had panned out. Reid was proving to be as elusive to find as Bond was when he wanted to hide. It was unsure if he was on his own or still in hostile hands, but Q had money on the fact that he was alone. 

"Q, we have DNA confirmed. The skin and the blood belong to Doctor Reid. There was no evidence of 002 in the building. Not even a hair fiber," R said as she came up behind him. She set down a stack of papers that stated in many more words what she had summed up for him. Bond had tracked a group of movers and shakers to a warehouse in Guangzhou where evidence of waterboarding and other tortures were found in a room. An eyewitness had put a man walking out of the place two and a half hours before the Double O Agents had got there. The description had matched Reid, but with no visual, Q didn't want to go off of that alone. Especially considering the witness was Chinese and the man he described could have easily been anybody that the man saw as white. 

Then the reports of what Bond and Alec had found inside the warehouse started to filter over the comms. Q wasn't sure that the tone of voice used by both Double O Agents was exactly the tone they should be using to describe the utter horrors of what was inside. Fifteen bodies were found inside. Five were found shot in the head with a gun that looked like it was taken from a guard that was found in the room with a lot of blood. That guard had been shot in the stomach and left to bleed out. Three were found in the room across the hall from where the guard who had been shot in the stomach was Those three looked liked they'd been poisoned. Two in the hall were shot in the heart. Three more near the exit had been shot in the heart. What was the most disturbing was the man who had been found hiding in a corner. His body had been stuck in the position so long by the time that he'd been found that the clean up team had been forced to pull him out like that. Further tests had shown he had died of a massive heart attack. His body had been flooded with fear hormones in the moments leading up to his death. That was a mystery that could only be fully solved when they found Reid but guesses could be made. 

"Thank you, R." Q clicked on Bond's comm and waited for the click of a answer that told him he was listening. "Blood and skin match Reid, so we have to assume that the man seen leaving that warehouse matching Reid's description is him, which means he's figured out that we have a mole, and is hiding from us as well."

"Bloody hell," Bond said over the comm, and Q had to agree. 

"Reid knows the location of every single safe house in the world that MI6 has access to. And the cameras in the area around the warehouse he escaped from were down which means that he has his tech on him." Q knew that because he had made that watch for Reid for the mission. It would knock out anything that recorded in a two block radius. Q's own watch was another prototype for future missions. It was meant to be a way to slip away from cameras, not hide from MI6. He needed to invent a better tracker for troublesome Double O Agents and other field agents. Bond and Alec would be the first that it would be used on. If Reid proved to be just as bad as them, he'd get it too. There was something there. Between him and Reid. It was different than what he felt for James. Different, but no less thrilling. It hadn't taken James long to figure it out. What Q had endured during sex after the agent had found out, held down by James. Arms pinned above his head, his lower half pinned by James's cock, thrusting inside of him. James's words had painted an erotic image of Reid in bed with them. He had come, cock untouched by James, in a short time. Afterwards, they'd laid in bed and James had admitted his own more than attraction to the man. Slowly they'd worked up a friendship with Reid and were slowly working towards more. Or, he and James thought they were working towards more.

"I only remember the safe house I blew up in Shanghai," Alec chimed in. Q held in the sigh at the words. He knew what it was, and it was appreciated even if it was a misguided attempt to lighten a fairly dark mood that had overtaken Q Branch. Not only were they reeling from the death of 002, but they were all upset that they weren't able to find Reid. Reid was all of Q Branches favorite. He was smart and capable, and had thrown out an agent or two who were causing mayhem in the branch.

"007, Reid hasn't met 006 yet, even if you did use him as a ruse with Reid's former team. He is not going to react well to him going in first. I'll feed you the addresses of the ones in Guangzhou. Alec you keep checking around town. Anything remotely medical."

Q waited for his agents to acknowledge his command before he clicked off. Turning, he found M standing there. 

"May we speak in your office?" M asked and nodded towards the office.

Q waved the man into the small office. He hadn't wanted a big one as most of his job took place outside it. There was a desk, a bank of monitors on the wall, a chair at the desk, and a couch. Bond had put in the couch and slept on it regularly when he was hiding from everyone. 

"Sir?"

"Medical report on the body in the warehouse. The man died of a heart attack. Cause? Fear. Comm system inside warehouse was in use in the hours leading up to Reid leaving. The timeline paints a pretty interesting picture."

"How?"

"Reid killed the two guards at the door four hours before the bystander saw him leave. The guard who died of a heart attack, died just moments before he left."

"What was he doing for four hours?" Q knew that he'd walked out under his own steam. Had he been patching himself up for four hours? No. There were no medical supplies inside. Not even a bottle of paracetamol. He looked at M. 

"Taunting the hiding man. From what we can get from the audio system inside he used what he knew of serial killers he's caught before, and scared the man so bad that his heart stopped." M looked rather proud of that, but it turned Q stomach a little. He could see the damage of thinking of talking about someone flaying someone alive. It was horrible. Sickening. But Q never let it show. 

"Why?" Q asked.

"Because the man hiding was the one who was the ringleader of the whole thing. He was the one that had everything done to Reid. He gave the orders and the others followed them . They were lackeys, so Reid killed them and taunted the other. We also have a list of things that were done to Reid from his own mouth. He was going to do the same to the man. We still have no name on any of them."

Q swallowed even though there was no moisture in his mouth. He knew that he needed to know. Reid was his agent more than M's. He'd sent him on the mission. He'd swore that it was a safe mission, but someone within MI6 had betrayed them all. 

"No rape or sodomy, but everything else was on the table. If I didn't know that it was him on the recording, I never would have guessed. His knowledge of exactly what the human body can handle before passing out is astounding. Also, I would like to never hear the best order of body parts to flay a person for maximum torture ever again. I locked the recording to myself and you, but you can open it when he picks someone in psych to talk to."

"Why are you telling me this instead of letting me read the report."

"I'm giving you a go on Project X." M's face didn't change as he spoke the words, but Q wanted to cheer, but it wasn't the time or the place. He would have celebrated, except if Reid wasn't recovered, it wasn't going to mean a thing because he'd have to start at the drawing board again with another agent. He didn't want to. He hadn't found another man with the intelligence needed to fulfill Project X. 

"Really?"

"With this op alone, Reid has the kills necessary by a long shot. We require two to make sure the agent has it in them to continue to kill when necessary. Psych is already having a field day with trying to figure out if he's snapped. We know he hasn't. Get him home, get him fixed up, and he's yours."

"We'll find him. Get Bond's face around China enough and Reid will search him out."

"You think that Reid knows there is a mole. Why would he trust Bond?" M's face held pure confusion.

"Reid trusts slowly, but he's worked with Bond enough to trust him. He isn't British born, but his loyalty is to us. If we attacked America it would be different, but we only go after those who would hurt so he doesn't mind missions there. Reid trusts me, Bond, and before his death 002. You, he trusts that you know what needs to be done, but as far as a mole goes sir, it could be you. He trusts that Bond would never turn on MI6."

"Unless MI6 turned on him first. When I agreed to this, to bringing Reid on. There was a lot of people who said he couldn't be what you wanted him to be. This mission proves them wrong, but also kind of scares me. He reminds me a lot of you." M did looked worried. If Reid was still all there, he could be one of the most deadly agents in the Double O Program. He would never be able to go hand to hand with someone like the rest of the Double O's, but he could be deadly in a way that the program needed. 

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now if you will excuse me, I have an agent to find and bring home." This M had no idea of the past that had put Q into place as Quartermaster. Olivia Mansfield had left no paper or digital trail left of him. Q had erased the rest of it. M had asked, but Q had never felt a need to give him any of it. His family was out of his life, and he needed nothing from them. He hadn't since he was seven.

Q moved to the door and stepped out to chaos. R was running towards him.

"Blackout of all recording devices in the last known location of 006. 007 is enroute, but a shot was fired in the area. Locals are responding."

Q went back to his station and brought up Bond. "007, report."

"Unknown at the moment. I am half a block away and already it's a circus. I'll keep my...hold." Sounds of Bond talking rough Chinese came over the comm and Q waited. "Medical extraction from wherever they take 006 will be needed. Looks like he was shot in the leg, and then knocked out. He's also handcuffed to a pipe. He's being cut free at the moment."

"Bloody hell."

"Hold." More rough Chinese and then the click of the comm as it shut off. Q brought up the feed. He hadn't turned it off. The feed had been cut.

"R, I want techs on the comms. I don't want our kill device to short the comms anymore. Also, was Reid's comm pulled from the warehouse?"

R grabbed her tablet and started going through it. "No. It was either tossed when he was taken or he has it on him. Track?"

"Yes. Direct Bond towards..." Q stopped when his phone dinged. It was an email. To his secure, private account. He'd designed it before becoming the Quartermaster. It was just as secure as MI6's internal email system, but used for those outside it. He didn't recognize the sender. 

"Q?" Bond asked as his comm flared back to life. "Reid left something with 006. It's ten numbers. 1123345569. Wrote on scrap. I recognize his scrawl. He ran the jammer again, but I turned my comm off and back on outside the blast zone and its working fine."

Q opened the email. It was short and from an unknown account. Probably from a stolen phone. _The mole won't have the chance to take me alive. Call the dogs off or more will die._ Q sighed and worked on getting a triangulation on the exact location that Reid sent the email from. He looked at the numbers he'd scrawled as Bond had said them. His mind started to jumble the numbers around. 

"Q?"

"Pi. R! I need a list of everything in the..." Q looked at the map of the area and the location where the email was sent from. "Half mile radius around where 006 was found. Bond hang tight. I'm going to get back to you. Stay there."

A box appeared on his computer and a list of things started to scroll over the screen. It was the fifteenth thing listed. He knew exactly where Reid was. 

"This mission is now locked. R, keep our agents back and searching, but do not follow Bond."

"Sir."

Q locked his office down and encrypted the feed between him and Bond. "James, there are things that are not written down on paper anywhere about Spencer. There are links to him that if searched, will alert me. One of which is his mother. Diana Reid is in Bennington Sanitarium in Las Vegas, you know that. I know that. No one else does, that information can't be found on a server anywhere without me seeing it. You were only told because of his team catching him in Vegas. A block and a half away is a sanitarium. That's where you'll find him. It's the only thing in the radius that he gave that fits. If the mole knew, they'd show up there and he'd kill them and disappear because that means that he's not safe. M doesn't know that about him. The only person besides you and me was the old M."

"I'm on it. I was sent on that Vegas mission as backup. Reid was always going to be sent on it. Why was I sent?"

"Reid told me to send who I trusted the most." 

"Lovely, Quin. Lovely. Was this before or after you decided that a roll in the bed with him was a good idea for the two of us?"

"It was that mission that made me think it could be fun."

"Stand by." The line went dead and Q waited. It was hard to wait. He looked at the cameras that watched the main area of the technical services section of Q Branch. He wanted to be in R&D, but he needed to be here. He wanted to be home, but not until Bond and Reid were in the air safe, and headed home. In R&D he could relax and he hadn't in so long. 

It was half an hour before the comm came to life again only to be cut again by the sound of an earwig being crushed. Three seconds later, a second one kicked on and he heard a sequence of bips before it was crushed as well. It was the code. The code that Bond swore he would use when he was going off radar for his own good and didn't want MI6 to know he was alive. Just so that Q would know that he was alive. It had been the one concession that Bond had given him when they started whatever the hell they were. 

Q stood up and moved towards the rest of the techs. "I lost contact with Bond, two miles from 006's location. I want eyes and ears. R work on getting 006 out of China. I want Station C ready for anything. No one is stopping until I have eyes on Reid and Bond."

The room became a flurry of activity and Q sat back. Whatever was going on, Bond thought it worth going off the grid for. He'd just have to keep the act up. Hopefully any loose ends would be found by them. 

Seven hours later, Q got another email from the same device. _Out of China. Taking the scenic route._ He sighed and erased all record of the email and back end hacked the phone again to destroy it. It wouldn't be good to have whoever the mole was try and access it. By Reid's own words, he was pretty hurt. There were only a few reasons that Bond wouldn't be getting him to medical care and every single one of them spoke of Reid not being safe to get into medical care attached with MI6. A text sent to Eve ensured that by the time that he got to M's office, M and Tanner would be there as well. 

Grabbing his personal tablet, Q ran from Q Branch. He bypassed the elevator, going for the stairs as it would get him there quicker. They were still in temporary housing as Vauxhall cross was being looked over to see if they were going back there or somewhere new, or even tearing it down and building a new place. Eve was at her desk just outside M's office with a frown on her face, she motioned with her head into the office. He grabbed her arm and pulled. She followed him in.

"Sir, we have a situation."

"Q, we are still dealing with the situation that is 002 and Agent Reid," M said as if it would stop his situation. There was a tumbler half full of scotch at his elbow. 

"That's the new situation, a spin off of that one. We've been operating under the assumption that..." Q stopped talking and started tapping on his tablet. Finding the secure mode for M's office and putting in his own override. The system screamed from M's mobile and the man looked at it. He frowned but typed in his own bypass. The hum of equipment kicked up in the room.

"It's a wonder that you even allow me an override."

"Your office, Sir. Bond has Reid in hand, but we are the only four that know this. He's taking the scenic route home which means that it could be up to two weeks before we see either one of them on home soil. We've been operating under the assumption that the mole is a general mole. The Quartermaster before me has tried for our X agent for ten years before I took over for him. What if 002 wasn't the target but Reid?"

"Reid was left alive when 002 was killed." M leaned back in his chair. "It makes sense. For now, Reid and Bond's statuses are my ears only. Eve, keep an eye out for more on the mole. The moment that it's firsthand knowledge that Bond and Reid are in the wind, they might make their move." M looked at Q. "What can I do to help?"

"Right now nothing. Bond has only alerted me that he's alive and is on the scenic way home. I'll go into other candidates over the years for the position. Reid was M's first choice when I brought up the program, and she was willing to try and woo him from across the pond to get him. That he dropped in our lap like he did was fortunate, but unseen. I wanted him as well, once I read his file, but I have no clue who else M wanted before him. I'll start looking into them."

"Carefully," M cautioned.

"They'll never know that I am looking at them." Q tapped a few buttons on his computer and the total blackout on the office ended. 

"I pity the idiot that decides that he wants to break into your flat," Tanner said as he stood up from where he'd been sitting on the edge of M's desk. 

"Thankfully my security measures stop at non lethal for intruders who have a fingerprint match to those in my database as well as DNA. Bond found out two weeks after M's funeral. He woke up in a holding cell in my basement."

"Frightening," Moneypenny said. 

"I took pictures of him while he was still knocked out. He showed them to the other Double O Agents."

"That's what that picture is in their office?" M asked. 

Q smiled. "Yes. Bond put it up as a reminder to those who would try. Since then seven of them have tried. All failed. 006, 7, and 9 tried a joint measure. They failed as well."

"What happens if someone tries that doesn't have DNA or fingerprints in the system?"

"Death." Q strode to the door and opened it. He found R outside. 

"We have 006 in hand and he's pissed. He wants to speak to you."

"I'll deal with him." Q started towards his branch and only smiled internally. Only one person had died trying to get into his house. A known assassin two days after he had taken over as Quartermaster. The old M had disposed of the body in some way and he'd never known. 

XxXxXxXxX

Pain was something he had got used to. Pain was normal. Days of waking up in pain had taught Spencer a lesson that he hadn't known that had already been instilled in him. That he knew how to cope with it. But waking up not in pain was new. He was shocked at the feel of a gun in his hand. He didn't move though. He catalogued where he was. All he could tell was that he was in a house or a large apartment. There was no one in the room with him so he opened his eyes. The bedroom door was closed. He catalogued his body and found that he'd been given medical care. And it wasn't haphazard care either. It was the care that meant that someone wanted him functioning in top form. That usually didn't bode well.

Checking over the gun, he found it was his own. He wrapped his hand around the grip and found the lights going green. Still he popped the clip and checked the round in the chamber. Movement down the hall alerted him that he wasn't alone. He tried to remember how he had got where he was. He remembered being in the sanitarium and sending the message to Q. Everything after that was a blank. He had flashes of waking and being knocked out again. 

There was a single window in the room and Spencer had to climb off the bed to get to it. As he sat up in the bed, he catalogued all of his injuries. His broken wrist was set. His hobbled ankle was also set and braced. His wrist only had what felt like a strip of metal wrapped to it tightly. His skin felt tight so all of his injuries were healing. There was an ache in his thigh where the worst injury had been. The boxers he was in didn't cover the wrapped wound at all. He pressed around the bandage and knew that infection had set in. He wasn't that shocked. He was on the mend though. 

The honk of a car drew his gaze out the window as soon as he was level with it. He was about five floors up in some kind of apartment. He tried the window and found that it was locked. He was able to unlock it, though, but there was nowhere to go. The window didn't open to a fire escape or anything that he could use to escape. He closed the blinds halfway. He looked around the room. There was nothing there except the bed. It was easily a place that could have been a bolt hole for whoever had him. Nothing personal. The gun though. Whoever had him, gave him a working gun. Not just any gun, but the one that Q had given him. He'd had it on him in China. It wasn't until a cop car went by the window that he knew where he was. He was in London. How had he gotten back to London, and why had whoever had taken him brought back here?

Steps came back towards him and stopped outside his door. He didn't move and forced himself to breath normally. Whoever it was moved again after a moment. Once the steps faded again, Spencer stood up slowly. He found to the door and found that there was a set of glasses on the second pillow on the bed. He grabbed them and slipped them on. It was his prescription. The footsteps came back and Spencer moved to the door. He aimed the gun at head height and slipped to the area behind the door. The door opened slowly and then faster, but it wasn't allowed to swing open wildly. 

"Fuck," a familiar voice said. Still Spencer didn't lower the gun. Bond didn't even react when Spencer pressed the gun to the back of his head. He just raised his hands and said nothing.

"How did you get me back to London?"

"An alias that only I know. I created it on my way back just before Skyfall. I had a stash of materials to get you back. I had medical papers forged. We took buses and trains from China to Russia and then to Italy. From there it was another train to France. From there it was a car I have in another alias. Q isn't looking so we won't be found."

"How do you know?"

"I let him know I was coming home with you by the scenic route and with us, that's two weeks. It's been a week. In Italy you started to develop a fever and you've been in and out since then." 

"Why would Q allow that?"

"You are a profiler." Bond sounded amused. Spencer pushed at his head with his gun and Bond stiffened for a few seconds but then relaxed. "I know that you assume that Q and I are fucking. He'd have my bollocks for garters if I fell off the map and didn't tell him. We have codes and procedures. This is one of my two safe houses within London city limits. We are safe here."

"So you want me to put down my gun?"

"No, just stop pointing it my head."

"What the hell happened?"

"That I am unsure of. Q will be looking into it. I haven't made contact with him, and I didn't want to until you were up and about. I can meet with him soon."

"Whoever sent those men after 002 and I were given mission specific details that had to come from Q Branch. Because the addition of a new tie pin taser was added last second and I was in Q Branch when Q gave it to me. I checked the mission log, Q didn't update it."

"Interesting. That I think will change what we need to do."

"How?"

"I know of one place safe for you. And it's not here. I won't force you to go because once you are there, you will be stuck there until Q deems it safe for you to leave.."

"Where?"

"Do you remember that picture that 002 showed you, trying to pass it off as me drunk out of my gourd?" Bond turned and Spencer lowered his gun. He clicked the safety off, just as his leg gave out. Bond caught him and helped him to bed. Bond's hands went right to checking over his wounds. Outside of medical, this was the only time someone had touched him since he'd left Aaron. He wasn't able to hold back the shiver. 

"The one that it was obvious that you were knocked out?" Spencer had wondered who in MI6 had believed the story. 

"Yes. That's the basement of Q's house. I tried to break in. That's what I got for it. If someone in Q's department is helping, they'll find me. Q isn't looking, but if he was, two hours I would say. It'll take us an hour to get there from here."

Spencer looked at Bond. The man had yet to lie to him outside of things he wasn't allowed to answer. Even then the man made it obvious he was lying. Bond had got him out of China. He had bandaged him up.

"And his first room is on the first floor. No stairs for hobbled geniuses. If I can't get in, no one can."

"I'll have to try some time. We can get in?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go. I'll need pan... trousers. I have pants." Spencer smiled as he spoke. Bond gave a small laugh. Everyone loved to trip him up on words. 

"You prefer shoulder holsters correct?"

"Prefer yes, but I can't draw from one right now."

"Okay then." Bond thought for a few seconds and then nodded. He was up and gone before Spencer could even say a word. He was back four minutes and thirty three seconds later. A stack of clothes were in one hand and a holster in another. "These clothes should fit close enough. Turn towards me and I'll dress you."

"I can dress myself." Spencer reached out for the clothes but Bond just moved out of his reach. He waited, but Bond showed no sign that he was going to give them over. Spencer sighed and turned to where his legs were off the bed. Bond dropped to his knees and laid the clothes down, keeping the trousers in hand. The agent carefully slid his injured foot inside before doing the same to the next. He slid them up to his knees before pulling out socks. Spencer was shocked. Bond had a pair of white tube socks in hand. He never thought Bond would own anything like it. He was shocked when both went over his injured foot. Another, pale purple sock was pulled out of the stack and slid onto his good foot. Then a lime green sock came next and stretched over the two white socks on his foot. 

Bond stood, gracefully, and smiled before reaching out for Spencer. Spencer stood on shaky feet as the trousers were lifted to his hips. The button was fastened and then the zipper closed. Spencer couldn't look Bond in the eye. He hadn't been dressed by someone since he was a child. Bond moved behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him up. He felt a hand at his waist and looked down to see a belt being threaded through the loops of his pants. Thankfully his injured hand was his non-dominant hand. The holster wasn't on the clothes pile. He knew then what kind of holster it was. 

The only thing that stopped Spencer from an embarrassing moment was that it hurt to stand. Bond's hands tightened the belt and fastened it. The gun was slipped in next. 

"Make sure this works," Bond murmured behind him. Spencer reached back and pulled the gun free. It pulled on his shoulder slightly but not too bad. A lot better than if it was hanging from a shoulder holster. "Good. Now back in."

Spencer knew Bond flirted like he breathed. There were a few other Double O Agents that did as well. The only one he hadn't met was 006. A memory from China filtered into his mind. 

"I shot 006."

"You did. Then knocked his ass out and cuffed him to a pipe. I assume he's already been returned to MI6 and escaped medicals loving hands. If he let you get the drop on him as injured as you were, he deserves it."

"I shot first and asked questions later."

"That's good. You'll live longer." Bond's heat disappeared from his back, and he watched the man grab a t-shirt, and a jacket from the floor. Spencer slipped his arms in the shirt before Bond pulled it down over his head. His glasses didn't even twitch. 

"Did you break into my flat?"

"Yes. I grabbed glasses and checked what antibiotics you can use. Good thing as I would have given you something with Beta Lactams in it. I stock up on pills from medical so I had plenty you could take. Also found evidence of an opiate allergy. So you have the not quite as good painkillers in you."

"Good." Spencer was glad about that. He hadn't even thought about what Bond had given him to combat his pain. He'd just been happy to not wake up in as much pain as he thought he was going to. 

"We should go now. Your last dose will start to wear off soon."

Spencer hoped the safe house had an elevator. He didn't want to try and do stairs. 

XxXxXxX

Q was tired. 006 had escaped medical and was not inside MI6 anymore. M had Tanner bully Q out of the building and Q was upset about it. No word from Bond in the week since he had gone off comms. M was playing well at being irritated, but it was helping. Q Branch looking for Bond and Reid had the added effect of narrowing down who the mole was. He had an uneasy feeling that the mole was in his own branch. 

Setting his keys on the stand just inside his house, Q marveled at the emptiness of the place. He had got used to Bond being there. Then he realized that Mombi hadn't come running to him. He walked to the kitchen and found it mostly as he'd left it except there were dishes in the dish drainer. Still wet. Reaching into his back holster, Q pulled out his gun. He cleared the kitchen before moving towards the living room again. Each room on the first floor only fed out into the living room. He'd remodeled the house that way before moving in. He cleared all the rooms before moving towards the stairs. It wasn't until he was halfway up them that the first of his two cats made themselves known. He heard the tell tale scratch of claws before seeing a red ball go rolling down the hall, Ozma following after it. The cat slid on the flooring and grabbed the ball before running back down the way she had come. That red ball lived in Q's underwear drawer as it was the only place the cats seemingly were unable to find it. 

The ball was thrown again and Ozma ran after it. Q wondered exactly who broke into his house, and why the hell they were playing with his cats until he heard the telltale jingling of Mombi's belled collar. James put that on her when he was home as she moved just silent enough post mission to sometimes startle him. The first time James had scared her so bad that she'd not come out from under Q's bed for two days. After that the bell had been added to her secondary collar and post mission, James put it on her. 

Still, as Q crested the stairs he kept his gun trained towards the direction that the ball had been thrown from. He moved closer and stared right at Reid, who had his own gun trained on him. Mombi was prancing around Reid, trying to get whatever he had been holding up. Ozma trotted back at him dropping the ball in his lap before nudging at his knee when he didn't throw it.

"Bond said you wouldn't be back for a few days at least."

"M had me thrown out, not to return for seventy two hours. Where is Bond?"

"Grocery run. He said the fridge was a biohazard waiting to happen and spent an hour cleaning it before he left. He also left me here on the floor to get to know the cats. He should be back any moment."

The sound of the door shutting alerted Q that they weren't alone and given that no sounds of his security going off meant that it had to be Bond. Q though turned to aim his gun down the stairs, but he wouldn't let Reid out of his sight. Reid was behind them his gun still in hand.

Q waited patiently, moving down the steps slowly until he could just see Reid's leg. Bond appeared at the base of the steps. His hand moved towards his gun before he recognized Q. 

"You are home earlier than I thought."

"M threw him out," Reid yelled helpfully from up the stairs. 

Q waited for Bond to relax before he holstered his gun. "Is he okay?" Q mouthed at Bond. Bond motioned back with a tilt side to side of his hand. It was the same motion that Bond used after M's death. He was okay enough, but on the mend. 

"Can you help him down to eat? I think getting back to normal will help him more than anything. He's not used to being betrayed like he has been. Betrayal never came from the inside," Bond whispered. 

Q nodded. He holstered his gun and stepped up the stairs. Ozma and Mombi were staring at him. Reid had the red ball in his hand, ready to throw. 

"It's just Bond. We are safe."

"Okay." 

Q watched as Reid shifted the gun to his back. He figured that it was a holster that Bond had at one of his safe houses for him. He used back holsters as they were easier to hide with his clothing. He was a little shocked at how quickly Reid had started to adopt some of the more paranoid habits of the other Double O Agents. It would keep him alive longer, but it was sad to see. He wondered how many more habits he was going to pick up once he became a Double O Agent as well. Alec was going to be over him like crazy after he realized exactly how bad off he had been when the younger man had got the jump on him in China. Alec like dangerous things and Reid was dangerous, more in mind than body, but just enough to make the man sit up and take attention. 

Reid climbed to his feet slowly. Q watched him, but didn't offer to help. Instead, he hovered. The psychological profile of Reid was spot on, given the time that Q had spent with him. He'd take the help if he thought he needed it, but would bristle if someone tried to help him before he admitted he needed it. 

Before Q could react, Mombi was climbing Reid's trousers. The man stopped his movement and looked down at the cat. A smile broke out on his face and he moved to grab the cat but stopped, a look a pain coming over his face. Mombi meowed at the man so Q took pity and moved forward, untangling the cat from trousers, handing her up to Reid. Mombi started to purr as soon as Reid nuzzled at her face. Reid though looked up at Q.

"Bond said I was safe here but..." Reid looked unsure like he wasn't sure that he was welcome here. 

"You are. There is no way that anyone is getting in here, but I would like to see you try one day. I can disable all lethal measures and have them instead just knock you out. It'll help me find any bugs. R went through when she started, and found two issues, but never made it inside the house." Q motioned towards the stairs and Reid started to move that way. He moved without a crutch, but Q figured that it would hurt to even use that. When they got to the stairs, Reid motioned for him to go first and he did, pausing at the second step down and waited. The shuffling sound got closer and then there was a hand on his shoulder, holding tight. He let Reid get down a step before he went down to the next. It was slow going, and Q decided that Reid wasn't going to be going up to the second floor anymore. There was a full bath on the first floor. He had that installed because there were days, before Bond, where he would never go up to bed. He'd bunk on the couch or even just slumped over his desk. So his first floor bathroom was just as opulent as his second floor. 

Bond was in the kitchen and the counter was already covered in the makings of whatever Bond was cooking. Q helped Reid down onto where he assumed Bond wanted him. There was a stack of files there on the counter. 

"What are these?"

"Files on everyone who was an option for the next opening in the Double O Agent group," Q said. He wasn't shocked that Bond had pulled them from his bag. 

"Making a hole for themselves by killing 002?" Reid opened the first file and scanned page after page after page. 

"We think something like that," Q said. He watched as Reid's eyebrow went up.

"At least do better at fake lying if you are going to, Q. I know when Bond is lying because he's not allowed to answer anything else." Reid stopped at the fifth file and looked up. "This isn't just any regular replacement. This is more than a man to pull a trigger."

"Yes. I can't say more than that right now. Just...look over the psychology profiles and help us figure out who would go so far as to kill to get what they want." 

"And 002 stood in their way?" Reid asked. He looked up at both Bond and Q and when neither said anything he smirked. He went through the rest of the files and pulled out three of them. He set those in a pile and then pulled out two more. "These two are listed as no longer working for MI6. I would say that they might have to do with it except for the fact that whoever took me, knew the kit that I had. Only your branch knew that. These three are members of Q Branch who fit it as well as were there when we went over the kit. So one of those three did it, or gave information to whoever did."

"Thank you." Q took the files and moved away. There was a smirk on Bond's face where he was stirring a pot of something on the stove. He'd listened with both ears while concentrating on the food as Q and Reid had talked. 

"Now Quin, get him a pad and have him make a list of everything that he wants from his apartment. Alec and I will be going over there later tonight and cleaning it out and moving him into storage for now."

"What?" Reid looked up at Bond in shock. 

"I'm sure that M will want you into secure MI6 housing and there is a flat available in the building next door. Even with Q's house being so hard to break into, there is the chance that someone will burn it down to get to him so three Double O's live next door."

"002?" Reid asked. There was a look on his face that said he really didn't like the idea of living where 002 used to, and Q could understand that.

"No. 008 married Louise in HR. Louise owns a house so 008 moved in with her. So it's open and no other Double O needs a residence at the moment."

"Though Alec just might when he gets bored of being on medical leave."

"Hard to do when everything in his flat has been made fire resistant," Q supplied. He glared at Bond a little. 

"It's Alec, he'll figure out a way. In the meantime, Reid, a list." Bond pointed with a knife to the pad that was on the counter just on the other side of Q. Q handed it over and Reid started to write as soon as he had pen in hand and pad set down. 

Q watched him as he wrote quick as lightning. 

"You already broke into his place once didn't you?"

"Need glasses for him and clothes that were his. Creatures comforts are the best thing."

Dinner was a quiet affair with Bond telling the tale of his trek from China to London with Reid in tow. The younger man was all for listening and trying to figure it all out. Q wasn't shocked to find out that Reid remembered none of it. He could see the flush of the fever on him now that he was ensconced on the couch. Reid had started out in the center of the couch, but when he'd started to get a little tired, starting to slump down, Bond had turned him around to where he was resting on the older man. The genius' legs were down the couch with a pillow propping up his hurt leg. Bond force fed him pills, promising that none of them were narcotics. Now the hurt man was dead asleep. Q draped a blanket over him and took a seat on the arm of the couch where Bond was seated. 

"What was that with the narcotics?"

"His file states that he had an allergy," Bond said.

"Yes. I know."

"That allergy popped up within a year of him being in the hands of a man who took Dilaudid cut with something else to mentally escape his father."

"Did that man inject him with the drug?"

"Case file on the FBI's database says yes, but that he was coming down by the time that he was checked out. They didn't believe that he developed a physical dependance on the drug, but I'm thinking that he might have developed a mental addiction to it. I've hid away the stronger drugs here in the house already. Anything narcotic is in your hidden safe, just to be safe. He's stronger now than he was back then, but this comes before he's fully back on keel after Agent Hotchner. Did you get a new phone for him?"

"Yes. I gave him one of the prototypes from Q Branch. He keeps in email contact with Henry and now Jack." Q moved to his bag and pulled out not just one phone, but a second as well. He handed the first over to Bond and waited for the man to turn it on. It opened up with the standard operating system for all of the MI6 work phones. Bond looked over the phone, recognizing that Q wanted him to look it over.

"Two holes for voice pickup?" Bond asked as he stared at the bottom edge of the phone.

"No." Q smiled as he took the phone from his lover and produced a paper clip. He turned the phone back off, pushed the paperclip into the far left hole and then handed it back to Bond. The agent looked at him as he turned it back on and instead of Q's OS it was a standard phone again. Bond played around and opened the contacts and such. It was a perfect clone of the Android system. "Those two holes have a small push piston in them. Pushing in one side breaks the second and vice versa. 009's first phone was found on him during a mission and it was easily figured out that he was an Agent by my operating system. The actual SIM card and SD card for the data for the secret part of the phone are hidden inside and only literally breaking the phone will have them found. There is a code that can be typed in either OS to switch to the other if needed, but this way it can be done without someone being the wiser. During missions, the new protocol will be to have it in personal mode unless actively needing to talk to Q Branch, or access mission specs. Each agent that will be given the phone will have their own server that is disconnected from the rest for the phone. Your mission files are dropped onto it and pulled off as each mission warrants."

"Interesting."

"Also it's harder to figure out an agent if they only have a single phone instead of two in some cases. You and Reid have the first prototypes and will be testing them out. You on missions and him on making sure that it works well as a personal phone. I already have his standard work email synced to it as it's what he uses with the boys. I also have the official work email synced on the other account."

"Looks like a very fancy toy that we Double O's will break easily."

"The circuits are not that hard to make and it's not like Double O's don't break both phones on occasion as well. Not using a standard factory phone for the base helps. It's easy to buy the cases cheap. We might even be offering cases other than standard black that can be picked from after every time the phone is brought back whole to the branch."

"Intriguing." Bond took the phone back and turned it off before turning it back to the work phone and messing around on it. Reid huffed and tried to roll over and Bond settled his hand down on Reid's chest before trailing it up and rubbing at the base of his throat. Reid settled down as soon as the warm hand stayed in contact with him. Q wasn't even sure if Bond knew that he was doing it. Reid intrigued Bond to no end, sometimes Q thought even more than he did, but he knew that it was different. Bond liked broken creatures and Reid was that. 

Q and Bond's relationship wasn't anywhere near statistical. Q didn't really care about that. There was love there, it had formed slowly after their physical relationship had started, but then Q's childhood had been less than normal. Bond didn't care that Q didn't want to talk about his childhood. He was quite fine with the lie that Q told him. As far as MI6 knew, Q was an orphan and given that both his mother and his father were now dead, that technically meant he was, but he wasn't familyless. He just cared to never see his family again. He'd made a family at MI6 and was slowly building one with Bond. 

"How long will he sleep?"

"Most of the night. His body is healing and he needs a lot of sleep. Help me and I'll carry him to the bedroom." 

Twenty minutes later, Reid was asleep in bed and Bond and Q were on the couch again, this time Bond had Q pushed down into the cushions, reuniting himself with the taste of his lover. 

"How long did Mallory kick you out?" Bond asked as he kissed down Q's neck.

"Didn't give a time." Q shifted on the couch, spreading his legs so that Bond could slip in between them. 

"Good. Take a week and we can do some work here while you help me with Reid." Bond sat up abruptly and pulled Q with him, making his way to their shared bedroom. Q was looking forward to their naked reunion.

XxXxXxX

It was a week later that Spencer went with Bond and Q back into MI6. The agent drove them to work in an Aston Martin. Spencer has seen Bond driving it on occasion, but given that it had been in Q's garage with many parts lying around, it was a sure bet that there were modifications to it. It was the newest model and Spencer just hoped that his wounds didn't open and he get blood on the seat. 

In the parking garage, Bond pulled up to the elevators where Moneypenny and Tanner were waiting. Q got out and helped Spencer out. The mission report from both Spencer and Bond had already been typed and sent over, but Spencer knew that M wanted to talk to him personally. 

"Moneypenny, please see that Bond gets down to Q Branch. The underlings are waiting for him in the range."

"You have prototypes that I don't know about?"

"Enough to keep you busy for a few hours," Q said with a smirk on his face. Spencer looked away. He had seen them living together for a week, and Spencer knew that the affection between the two of them ran deep. Over the week it had just driven home exactly how much he'd lost with Aaron. There was attraction to the other two men on Spencer's part, but he wasn't sure if that was just from living in close quarters to them, or if it was an actual attraction.

Bond took his leave with a kiss to Q's cheek and surprising a peck to Spencer's lips. Spencer stared in shock at the other man as he walked away. Q also was staring at Bond in a little bit of shock, but it wasn't angry shock, it was more that he was shocked the man had even done that. Bond hadn't stopped flirting with him even though they had been living together for the past week. Skirting touches that bordered on way too much while changing his dressings on his leg as well as just touches in general. 

"M is waiting for us," Tanner said, steadfastly ignoring what he had seen in favor of looking at his phone. 

There was no wheel chair which Spencer was glad of. He was doing well at walking around on his own with only a little bit of a limp. As the day wore on it got worse, but the only option was a wheelchair. The elevator opened up to the empty antichamber before M's office. Moneypenny was in Q Branch. Tanner opened up the door to M's office and the man was seated there at his desk. Q stopped beside a chair and let Spencer use his arm to help himself down.

"You look well, Reid. Better than I expected after convalescing with Bond for over two weeks."

"He took good care of getting me out of China, even if I don't remember much of it."

"The blood tests that Q sent back here all look fine. No diseases or anything like that, which is good."

"Sir, is there a reason that Tanner and Q are here for the debrief?"

"This isn't a debrief in the normal sense of the word. You fit in well in Q Branch and my bosses have finally seen the light in a few aspects. Years ago, the old M and the old Q tried their hardest to show that an agent of exceptional intelligence was needed in the field. Not an agent that can be cannon fodder, but someone who is trained to come back, and is trained to use everything to his ability to get the job done. Bond is close to what was wanted, but his intelligence isn't up to what we want. When Q approached you, it was for the endgame of you being the first Q Branch agent. It's been proven that you are valuable. I signed the budget to recruit five more agents exactly like you over the next two years, from anywhere in the world. Five agents are replacing you as a Q Branch agent."

Replace. Spencer could only hear that word. M stopped talking and Spencer knew that he was expected to say something, but he couldn't. He'd just got settled in there. He'd just started to build bonds. He tried to figure out exactly what he had done wrong. The mission went through his head lightning fast. He analyzed everything. He could hear voices, but he didn't pay attention to them. Not until a hand cupped the side of his face. It was a familiar hand. Spencer turned towards the hand and looked into Q's face.

"That was a poor choice of words on M's part, Reid. You are being replaced, but that's because you are moving up."

"Up?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." M drew Spencer's attention back to him. "The reason you were targeted in China was because it was evident to those who knew about the X Agent Program that you were Q's only choice for it. On paper, nothing about you is going to change. You are still going to be listed to everyone outside of MI6 as a field agent for Q Branch, but in fact you will be 00X. The information on 00X attached to you will only be in Q's brain, mine, and Tanner's, besides yourself, and I figure that within a few hours all of the Double O's will know. The monitoring of your solo missions will be under Q's purview, and no one else's. Outside of MI6, Agent 00X I'm sure will be talked about but given how someone is already gunning for you before you've even signed your name to it, I feel the more protection we can give you the better. Bond has already stated that he's cleaned out your old apartment and started to move you into the building next to Q's house. So is everything good?"

"I..."

"You like reading, read over this," Tanner said as he handed him over a packet of information. Spencer started to read it over. There was the standard hiring clause that looked a great deal different than what he had signed the last time. The hazard pay was nearly triple and his yearly salary and it's zeroes were startling. Every single aspect of his medical was going to be covered by MI6. A car that was going to be detailed by Q Branch after he picked it out. That explained the Aston Martin that Bond drove around. The apartment that Bond was already moving him into. There was a note to see page thirty five so Spencer scanned through the next pages until he hit page thirty five. The name at the top of the page had Spencer looking at M.

"Every Double O asks for something. Whether it's someone they can kill with no strings, a ridiculous vacation or something like that. I figured that this was going to be something that you would want."

Spencer looked back down to the paper and read through it all three times. It was care for his mother. That started from the time that he signed the paper to the time that she died. Not him. Better care than what he was able to give her. She would stay where she was unless Spencer and she decided to move her to the UK. Even if he died, she would be cared for until her death. There was also a clause in there that he would get one week of vacation a year that was uninterrupted that was just for the purpose of visiting her as well as three long weekends. 

"Ninety percent of Double O's are orphans but you...you are as close as we can get. Your love of your mother is strong, but you've proven that you'll do what you can to get back to her, and to your Godson. I want to start to recruit agents like that. Ones who will give life for country, but only as a last resort. Family is a weak point, but having no ties makes for agents who go rogue. You can turn this down. If you do, you'll stay as you are and help Q pick someone else. Obviously it's going to be a little bit before you can do any of the tests needed to be included into the Double O program."

"No, I want it. I will sign the paperwork right now."

"You don't need to read over it?" Tanner asked.

"He did read over it, Tanner." Q laughed a little. "He reads at twenty thousand words per minute. You'll be fifth in line in Q Branch. And Bond has agreed to share his office with you."

"Bond has an office?" Spencer asked. He'd never heard anyone discuss Bond and an office other than how much he lived in Q's.

"Bond took over what was supposed to be R's office in Q Branch three days after his leave after Skyfall," Tanner said a scowl on his face. "He rigged it to only open to him and when Q changed it back, he rigged it again. R gave up and took over another room. Of course, he spends more time in Q's office than his own. I'm sure that you have heard him discuss it, he just doesn't call it his office."

Spencer ran over conversations in his head that he'd heard Bond have. The only room that Spencer had ever heard Bond talk about more than once was... "I thought that it was a joke!"

"No. He figured that if he called it that, most of the Double O's would stay away just because of catching him and Q in a sex act. It's the room in Q Branch that has the label of toxic. 006 put that sign on the door after he really did catch Bond in a lone sex act in there. Q was away at a conference in France with M, and Bond thought that phone sex was a good idea. When 006 was heard over the phone, Q hung up on him. Bond was grouchy for weeks. I'm sure, though, that if you are going to be using it for an office, Bond will behave. He likes you."

"That's evident," M muttered. Spencer turned to look at him. M just looked at him with his resting face. "Sign the papers and then Tanner will take you to medical in a wheelchair. I saw the limp, and while I know that you can make it to there on your own, I'd rather not hear more bitching from them about allowing Double O's to take care of their own medical problems. 006 has barricaded himself in his flat and isn't coming out."

"There is the question of the explosives that have gone missing from Q Branch right at the same time he escaped medical. Now that I am back I'm going to make sure whether he has them or not, and send Bond to get them back." Q stood up and made his exit. The door though was shut again.

"We do mean it, Reid. The age of intelligence is here and you've proven time and again that you are just as deadly with your mind as Bond is with his body when you mean it. You will not be going out alone as much as other Double O's, but you will be used to the best of our ability." M stood up and moved around his desk to lean against the front, trying to tower over Spencer. That form of intimidation was normal to Spencer. He was used to people doing it. He just stared up at his boss. "I do however had one request to make. Do not start to act like the other Double O's. Try and bring back your tech, and do not take on Bond's habit of fake dying."

"That's three requests, Sir. And I make no promises." Spencer smiled at him and Tanner laughed a little before he left the room and came back with a wheelchair. Spencer carefully transferred himself over. Tanner was silent the entire trek down to Medical and Spencer was thankful. He needed time to process it all. 

Just outside of medical his phone went off. He looked down to see that it was an email from Jack. Spencer read over it while he waited for his turn with the doctor. Jack sent him near daily emails to tell him how his day had gone. It was rare for them to come at this time. When he got to the bottom though he saw why.

_Jack forgot to click send on the email last night so when I woke and couldn't get back to sleep, I logged onto the computer to find it. So I sent it._

The email ended there and Spencer looked at the time. It was just after nine which meant that Aaron had probably woke from a nightmare and couldn't sleep. Spencer thought about what he wanted to open communication to the man with. Jack had sent daily emails, and knew that just because he didn't reply didn't mean anything. He'd responded to all of the backlog as soon as he had woke up after a good night's rest at Q's that first night.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

**It was just a nightmare about not making it to the last victim in time from the last case.** Aaron's text came quick so Spencer knew that he had probably been waiting. 

_Still, I'm here._

**I know, but it's nothing that can be helped. I just need to process and move on. The team is on stand down as Blake, JJ, and I all have concussions. We were in a wreck on the way to the airport to leave. The SUV was rolled, but the only damage was the concussions. I think it's part of why I had trouble sleeping.**

_And you mean that? You are all fine?_

**Yes, Spencer. We all went to the ER and were given a clean bill of health. I'll scan and email the discharge orders if it will make you feel better.**

Spencer didn't know what to say to that. He felt though that maybe he ought to share back.

_I was taken captive on my last mission. I've been on stand down for two weeks so far with a broken ankle, wrist, and a deep laceration to my thigh. I've been staying with two other agents and they have been taken care of me. JJ knows so don't worry that I kept it from her. She gets worried when I don't email Henry back quickly._

**What happened to the person who had you?**

There wasn't a record of that mission anywhere other than MI6's database and getting caught hadn't been an issue. Still, did he want to tell the truth or not?

_I killed the guards but the main man who had tortured me was hiding and in my condition I couldn't go after him. I talked to him until he gave himself a heart attack._

Spencer waited nearly ten minutes for Aaron to answer him. He let the sound of Medical wash over him while he waited for his phone to vibrate. He barely paid attention as he was ushered into a room. He was left alone in there.

**You know Dave once told me that if you ever turned dark, turned into someone we had to chase that he would be scared. I told him that he was stupid. That we wouldn't know until you wanted us to know, and by then it would be too late. I think I won that bet.**

_What does Rossi have to do?_

**Dress in drag at Halloween.**

_What would you have had to do?_

**Be a wingman for him at his next seven dates. I'm very happy that I won. I can't wait to see Morgan's face when Dave's in drag.**

_You'll have to get me a picture._

**That reminds me about a picture I need to send to you.** Seconds later an image started to download on Spencer's phone. It was Jack asleep at what looked like the park, curled on a blanket with a little dog curled into his body. **This is Doc. He found Jack at the park and has decided to never let him go. He sleeps with Jack. Jack wanted to tell you about him in last night's email, but I told him to wait until we made sure that we can keep him.**

_Why wouldn't you?_

**We are not in one of the pet apartments in the building.**

_Hold on._

Spencer tapped on the screen for the Internet and searched his history. He found the house that he had seen when he'd gone looking for JJ. She'd been frustrated with neighbors. He copied the link and sent it to Aaron. Since then the neighbors had calmed down as the entire neighborhood had shown their dislike of them. 

**That...How did you have a link for that house so handy?**

_Looking for someone else. It has a nice backyard and is close to Jack's school. It would be good for Jack to set down roots. There is a park a block over._

**You looked for JJ.**

_Yes._

**It looks like a good house. I'll look into when I get into work. Thank you.**

_You are welcome._

**You are doing what the doctors are telling you right?**

_Yes, I am. I'm in a doctor's office right now waiting for them to do a checkup._

The door opened and Spencer looked up to see the doctor entering the room. 

**Good.**

_And the doctor is here. I'll text later._

**Bye, Spencer.**

_Goodbye, Aaron._

"Agent Reid, I hope you had no plans today because you are going to get a full workup and I'm going to cast your ankle and wrist better."

"I prefer the soft wraps thank you."

The doctor looked at him with a frown but Spencer didn't really care. His body, his choices.

"I have a feeling, Agent Reid you and I are going to get along just as well as Bond and I do."

"I think I would prefer to be called Doctor Reid." 

Hours later, Spencer was released from medical with new wrappings on his foot and arm and an actual prescription for his pain and antibiotic medication. He walked down to Q Branch, finding a few of the members who were staring at a door across the room. Spencer looked at it and sighed. 

Bond & Reid Attorneys at Law was on a small sign that had been attached to the door. It looked like a sign one would find on the door to a lawyer's office. At least he knew where his office was. He walked over and opened the door, shocked that it actually looked like an office. There was only a single desk that was a little on the small side, but he was sure it was because there was a regular sized couch along one wall, and a chair with ottoman in the far corner. Bond was sitting in the chair with a laptop in his lap. 

"Well you escaped medical before I had to stage an intervention." Bond closed the laptop and set it on the corner of the desk before he stood up. He stepped towards Spencer and offered him the chair. Spencer hobbled towards it and carefully sat down. Bond lifted his foot and carefully set it on the ottoman. A tablet was handed to him next. Spencer booted it up and he found a list of things in there that Q wanted him to work on over the next few weeks while he was on light duty. 

"Busy, busy."

"Q Branch never sleeps, even when it should. Did medical feed you?"

"No."

"I'm meeting Alec for lunch, but I'll have something sent down to you."

"I'm capable of ordering my own food."

"Yes, you are, but I am ordering lunch for Q as well so it just makes sense to order enough for the both of you."

"And if I'm eating, he'll actually stop and eat to make sure that I do."

"You know me so well." Bond leaned over and Spencer was expecting a kiss to his forehead, Bond did it all the time, checking for fever. He remembered when his mother used to do it. Instead, Bond kissed him on the lips again. Spencer stared at him as the agent sauntered away. If Spencer wasn't sure that Bond would never cheat, he'd be worried. As it was, he chalked it up to Bond just being Bond.

XxXxXxX

Spencer wasn't sure what to expect from his first solo mission as a Double O, but having to blow up a house, steal a hard drive, and shoot a woman wasn't it. He came home on the standard flight with Q's voice in his ear. The only injury was the knife wound to his back where the target's wife had gone after him. It hadn't even needed stitches. 

In and out of medical with an antibiotic shot and a few days of pills, and Spencer was going to turn in all of his equipment outside of the explosives. 

Spencer settled into his office with barely a word to anyone else. Q wasn't there to turn his equipment into so he carried it to the office with him. He bypassed the desk and the couch and settled in the chair with his back on the seat and his legs draped up the back. The bed he'd slept on during the mission had wrecked his back. His head rested on the ottoman. There he worked on his mission report. He sat there typing out the entire report from the second he boarded the plane to Spain to the moment he'd come back to English soil. 

The sound of breathing pulled Spencer out of his work as he caught up on everything inside of Q Branch. He turned his eyes upward to find Bond staring at him. 

"It's a boffin thing right?" Bond asked as he looked Spencer up and down, his gaze settling on Spencer's mouth. There was a look on his face that Spencer couldn't place. It wasn't heat or desire. It was almost like longing. He had to be missing Q. 

"What?"

"Q lays like that in bed with his tablet sometimes." Bond stepped up to stand right at Spencer's head. "I've been sent to grab you. You've been a good little minion and filed your report so it's time for fun."

"I'm quite fine here." Spencer wasn't sure that Bond's version of fun and his own matched up. He just wanted to finish his work day and leave. A glance at the time showed that he was okay to leave at any time.

"Come willingly with me or Alec is going to kidnap you."

"I'd like to see him try."

"Q let him try a prototype delivery system for knockout gas. He stole several vials and then two weeks later, the device."

"Better to give in to the devil I know?"

"That is one way of stating it."

"Will I need a gun?"

"Need? Probably not. Want? Yes."

"Hmm. Meet you topside in fifteen minutes."

"Better or I'm sending Alec."

Spencer wasn't sure what to expect, but when he exited the building fifteen minutes and twelve seconds later, Bond waiting in his Aston Martin wasn't quite it. They drove the roads that he was quickly equating with coming home. The Aston was parked in the garage and before Spencer could even touch the door handle, 006 was opening it. 

"The others are already there and waiting." Alec offered his arm, and Spencer wasn't sure what to do except take it. Instead of being led into the house they started down the street towards an area Spencer hadn't explored yet. 

There on the corner was a bar. There was a sign on the door that stated it was closed due to a private party. Alec opened the door and ushered him in. The inside was lit just like many bars were in movies. There was light around the bar that faded to inky blackness in the corners. It didn't take long for Spencer to figure out exactly who was inside the bar either. The rest of the Double O's were all in there, including the replacement for 002, Clara Berkshire. Spencer had been the one to kit her out for her last mission, going out three week ago. 

"What's he doing here?" 009 asked.

"That's right," Bond said as he came up behind Spencer, stepping really far into his personal space. Spencer could feel every single exhale of breath on the back of his neck. "Jimmy Boy has been out of town." 

"I thought that we were celebrating the new 00."

"We are," Alec said with a grin on his face. "We celebrated Clara's ascension two weeks ago when she came home from her mission. You decided to stay in Russia so you missed it."

"Are you saying that the geek is a 00?" 003 asked. 

"He is. 00X, a Q Branch 00. Newfangled and all of that. All I care about is how much he can drink." Alec wandered to the bar and grabbed the bottle of vodka that the bartender was holding out. The other Double O's had glasses and some a bottle of something in front of them. 

"The way this works is that the bartender keeps track of how much we drink. There will be a waitress or two in here later, but for now it's self serve. If we drink under what he would make in a night, we have to make up the difference, if we drink a lot more, we still pay. The rest of us Double O's split that nine ways now. It's an excuse to drink our asses off." Bond's voice was low in his ear and the man was still right there against his back. "It's not a party that you've ever witnessed before, so don't worry about loud noises that seem like someone is dying in the back rooms, that's probably sex. Don't worry about drinking us under the table, that would be near impossible. Just try and have fun."

"And if fun is me leaving?" Spencer wasn't so sure about drinking with the rest of the Double O's. He might be one in name, but none of them would ever see him that way. He wasn't going to waste the time to even try and make them see him any different.

"Then I'll send you with a bottle of something and you can party alone at home." Bond kissed the side of his neck, just below his ear. If it had been Aaron or anyone else in general, Spencer would have let the gasp inside of him out. As it was he kept that to himself. That was the one spot on his body that set his pulse racing. The bartender handed over a bottle of whisky to Bond before he moved over to a table with Alec. The man didn't sit though. He just stayed standing. The Double O's were paired off for the most part with 004 standing from his lone table to take the seat next to Alec. Spencer stepped up to the bar to look at what there was to offer. He saw a blue glass of Highland Park that was unopened. 

"Ice Edition?" Spencer asked in a soft voice. Rossi had made him try a shot of Highland Park before, but he'd never seen a bottle like that. The bartender smiled and pulled an opened bottle from the counter and pulled out the wooden stopper in it. He poured some into a glass and handed it over. Spencer smelled it before he took a sip. It smelled like pineapple and mango and had hints of vanilla and what Spencer was sure was orris root. He nodded at the other bottle and the bartender handed it over.

"You the bloke that was staying with James and Quin?"

"I was."

"James says you talked a dude into a heart attack."

"I did." Spencer looked over at James who was staring at him.

"Don't worry about state secrets. I signed all but my leg over years ago. The two waitresses coming in later have as well. It's why all of these are held here. One of Quin's people already cleared the place, just drink and enjoy."

Spencer took his bottle and glass and moved over. He slid into the seat next to Alec and startled a little when Bond slipped in on his other side.

"That's an interesting choice," Bond said into his ear, leaning into him. 

"Rossi had a bottle, I think it was the thirty year. I liked it. This though looks really good and tastes even better." 

"You'll have to let me try it later."

Spencer offered the glass that had some in it. 

"James likes it second hand," Alec said. 

"Second hand?"

"You take a drink and he tastes it in your mouth. Best seduction technique he ever taught me." Alec bumped his shoulder into Spencer's before he winked. "If you let him try it that way, you have to let me try it that way."

004 laughed but Spencer didn't blush.

"Why don't you try a sip and then Bond can sample your mouth."

"Ah, little boffin, you've been around Q too much. Come, lets go play darts. James will protect your drink." Alec grabbed his arm and drug him out of the booth, after Bond stood up. 

The two of them played darts until a poker game started. Every single one of them played that. It was exhilarating playing with people who were not only damned good at it, but sneaky as well. Even as all of them slipped farther and farther into drunkenness, they played like their life depended on the game.

When it ended near midnight, many of the Double O's were slowing down on drinking but not on pestering Spencer. 

"I can't remember," 001 started as he leaned into Spencer from behind at the card table. "Did we ever actually do the kissing contest or did I dream that?"

"Dream, we've talked about it. Last time there was a serious discussion, Q was brought up as the test subject and Bond nearly broke your jaw. Why are you wanting to try X out for a ride."

It was the alcohol in Spencer's system that he didn't connect X as him. Not until the rules for the kissing contest was already underway. The bartender strangely enough had a blindfold on hand. Spencer let their voices wash over him. He'd never allowed himself to get drunk outside of his own home. Yet here he felt safe.

"Spencer?" Bonds voice was soft and Spencer opened his eyes to see the man crouched in front of him. "There you are. Have you been listening?"

"Nope."

"You smile funny when you are drunk. Do you want to be the judge?"

"Of a kissing contest?"

"Yes."

"I'd have to what? Judge who gets one of the waitresses the most horny? No thank you."

"Pretty boffin," 003 said. He leaned over so Spencer could see him. "We are going to kiss you."

"What?" Spencer looked at every single one of them for a second each before settling his gaze on Bond. "Why?"

"We've all made out with the waitresses. We've made out with each other. You are the unknown entity. You can be impartial. So what do you say?"

Spencer tipped his head back and looked above. He thought about it. Every single Double O was a looker in their own way. He looked down at Bond and smiled.

"Blindfold me." 

The first Double O kissed liked it was his job. Spencer wasn't sure how to react to it. After being blindfolded, Spencer had been moved to a bench seat. The man straddled him and kept his hands totally above Spencer's shoulders. When the two minute timer went off, the man stopped. 

The second, fifth, and eighth were the females and they kissed a hell of a lot better than any other woman that he'd ever kissed. It was heat and soft and mind blowing to him. He curled his hands for want of touching, but never did. Four and six were better than the others but still didn't match three and seven.

The ninth and last Double O to go though, he kissed Spencer like it was the only thing in the world that he ever wanted to be doing. Spencer's hands lost the battle to touch and as soon as they closed on the hips of the man kissing him, the hands on Spencer's cheeks moved down down his neck, down his chest to just touch, everywhere. He barely paid attention to anything around him, holding the man right where he wanted him to try and consume him with the kiss. 

The kiss ended abruptly, but before Spencer could try and remove the blindfold to figure out just who he had made out with, another person sat down, holding his hands still before leaning in. Spencer wasn't sure who was coming back for seconds, but he knew it was a male. From the build it was one of two of the smaller build Double O's. 

"May I?" a voice asked and Spencer was nodding before he even figured out who it was. Unlike any of the other's, this man was tentative. He coaxed Spencer into opening his mouth. They played a game of cat and mouse with their tongues, and Spencer barely realized that his arms had been pinned down to the back of the booth he was seated on. He flexed his fingers and the hands holding him let go only to threads fingers between fingers. Spencer held onto those hands tightly. Spencer lost track of time as he and the new man kissed. 

Spencer had never felt passion like he did with the man he was kissing at the moment and the man before. He'd felt that way once before and it had been about Aaron, he'd never felt possessed like he had with him but this...the passion in the kiss he was sharing now left the passion he'd felt for Aaron in the dust. 

"That is just a tease," Alec said from somewhere to Spencer's left as the man kissing him pulled back. The blindfold was slipped down and Spencer got an eyeful of Q, sitting on his lap. "You at least get to go home with one of them and fuck them tonight."

"So," 002 started like he was trying to stop a rant from Alec. "Reid, who is the winner?"

"Whoever the man who kissed me before Q was," Spencer said. He didn't look away from Q and whatever that look in his eye was. The man was analyzing him like he would a computer virus that he hadn't figured out. There were groans all around, and it finally drew Spencer's gaze from Q, and to the room around him. He watched as it looked like several hundred dollars from each Double O was dropped into Bond's hand. 

"But I have to say that being on the receiving end of James' kisses on a regular basis, Reid's enthusiasm was quite enthralling."

"Did your boy say that Reid kisses better than you James?" Alec asked. 

"I think that he said that because my kisses were becoming old, Spencer's were more exciting. I'll show him when I get home." Bond smirked and stepped up behind Q, helping him off Spencer's lap. 

Spencer though just watched them for the rest of the night as Bond stopped drinking and Q started to. Q was rarely more then an arm's length away from his lover the rest of the night. Spencer tried to figure out exactly why Q had done what he had done. Kissing Bond had been part of a bit of a lark for the Double O's. He'd seen it as a way to integrate himself with them. There was little that he could figure out though in his own inebriated state. So instead he decided to keep drinking. He tipped his head back to lay against the soft cover of the booth that he was sitting in and closed his eyes for a second.

XxXxXxX

James settled into the booth just as Reid tipped over. Instead of falling down and startling himself awake, Q watched as James lowered the other man down into the seat, letting his head land on his lap. The calloused hands settled into Reid's hair and James sipped at his beer like it was nothing. Alec followed him over, but Q was listening to 003 and 8 complain about the weather of their last two missions and who had it worse. He listened for a few more minutes before he moved over to where Reid was dead asleep and Alec and James were talking.

"...did he even do that?" Alec asked and Q stopped moving so that Alec wouldn't see him. He wasn't sure if James had or not, his focus might have been too much on Reid at the moment.

"Everyone wants to kiss him. I know that those in the branch want to do what we did. Q wouldn't cheat on me, Alec. Q and I..." James stopped and looked down at Reid. "Reid intrigues the both of us."

"What are you going to do? Ask him to let you two bed him?"

"Not quite," Q said as he sat down on Alec's side of the table. The agent moved over to allow him to do so. Alec looked between the two of them and James was just paying attention to Reid. 

"I think I found my type," James muttered under his breath.

"Lanky, smart, and looks like a kitten until they have their knife to your throat. I knew that years ago, James. Take your boffins home. That one drank too much for his own good. And good luck getting him in bed. His boss turned him against getting involved with someone he works with."

"That's the good thing of already having a partner. It seems all friendly while we woo him." Q smiled as James' hand never stopped playing with Reid's hair. He stood and cleared away their drinks, putting the stopper in Reid's and slipping it in his satchel. There was no sense in taking Reid home. He still had things at their place and James would cook breakfast. It wouldn't take much to convince Reid to stay the day as they all had the next day off. 

Walking in and seeing James kissing Reid, Q hadn't been able to stop himself. There hadn't been much of the taste of the whisky that Reid had been drinking left in his mouth, but the taste of James had been all over him. The smell. 

Q knew his kinks and knew that James delighted in letting him peruse them at his will. There was a new kink forming though, just a spin off the old one. 

After he and James had got together, Eve had brought up the honey pot missions. It had taken several minutes of her talking to understand that Eve didn't want him to be upset, but that James had not asked to not be sent on them. 

Eve had even gone as far as to be in Q Branch when James went on his first. So Q had locked himself in his office to oversee that section of the mission alone. Q knew that James and fidelity didn't seem to go hand in hand, but James did what was needed for country, and when he was with someone, that meant only fucking when there was no other resort. 

Q had listened in as James had fucked the target so hard she'd gone hoarse. Once James had been signed off, the information he needed on the hard drive, Q had wanked to the noises he'd heard. Just as he did on every single one of James' honey pot missions. 

James had been the one to start it, making sure that Q was the one to cover a mission where the man he had to steal info from was much like Q. James had seduced the man over the comms and Q understood that when James had fucked him, James would rather be fucking Q. It had devolved from there, and Q was quite certain that M and Tanner knew as he'd never been asked for the recordings of those missions. 

"Come Q," James said as he lifted Reid up into a bridal carry. "Mombi has missed him."

Q followed behind James, letting his mind slip to his new kink. Reid fucking James.

One day soon, he'd get his wish.  
_The End_


End file.
